Comforting Valentine
by Exotos135
Summary: Maggie asks Hugh if he can be her valentine.


**And here's a romantic-sort of-fic centered on everybody's favorite pairing, which includes a certain lovable emo. Yup, this fic is Maggie and... Hugh! Or Huggie, if you will.**

 **Why am I not writing Maggie with Luan instead? Because I want to trigger all Luaggie shippers in the world, obviously!**

 **But speaking seriously, I just like to think this pairing has a sort of appeal to it: Just like how Luaggie has the "opposites attract" appeal, this one has the "blatant age difference" appeal, which makes for some interesting drama. And besides, I like to bring variety in this fandom.**

 **For the boatload of characters, there's just barely any variety in the romantic pairings.**

 **But I've blabbered for long enough! Enjoy this little one-shot! And hopefully somebody will be inspired by what the see XD**

 **Have a nice day! And remember, R &R :)**

* * *

At the Royal Woods, a certain little couple were having a little "date" at an ice cream parlor, sharing a large ice cream while also sharing a general good time together as well. This couple was Maggie, the local downer of the city, and Hugh, a visitor from England... or Brittain... or whatever British establishment he came from.

"Thanks for coming to the ice parlor with me, Maggie, I really didn't want to miss the "two for one" discount they had today, specially since the ice cream's just that good," Hugh remarked. "Now, you had something to ask me, right?"

"O-Oh! R-Right, um..." Maggie stammered, and then got an idea. "If you had to pick a unisex name for our child, a name that could be used regardless if they were a girl or not, what would you pick?"

"Oh my, what an interesting question for you to ask me, Mrs. Lopez," Hugh teasingly answered. "But, I guess I would go with something like "Winter" in that case. I really like that season, the snow makes everything look so much prettier. Now, what name would you pick?"

Maggie smiled, "Darkemo Black, the Joy Slayer!"

Hugh laughed. "Take this seriously, Maggie."

"Well, in that case, I'd go with Avery," the emo answered, taking another bit out of the ice cream before adding, "I know that name's mostly used by boys, but it's actually gender-neutral, so it counts."

"Okay, now's my turn to ask a question," Hugh said, taking another bite out of the ice cream. "What were you originally going to ask me before you changed the subject?"

Maggie blushed. "Was I that obvious?"

"Maggie, I know subtlety when I see it, and you weren't pretty subtle, but I'll give you points for trying," Hugh answered in the most gentle tone he could muster. "Now come on, tell me, what was the original question?"

The emo girl looked at her surroundings to verify nobody was looking at the pair. Once she verified that, she smiled and asked the man:

"Would you be my valentine?"

Hugh flinched and looked around to see if anybody was looking at them. And thought nobody seemed to notice, the man couldn't help but feel uneasy about talking about that any further.

"M-Maggie, could we talk about this later in a more... private area," Hugh requested, looking to his left and right just to be sure. "I honestly think this isn't the place to talk about such a subject."

Maggie frowned and looked at the ground somberly. "R-Right... I don't mind..."

 _Later, at Maggie's bedroom..._

Maggie sat on her bed and twiddled her fingers as Hugh walked back and forth, scratching his chin with a contemplative look. Although, from where Maggie was, it looked like he was angry or something like that.

"H-Hugh, listen, I'm sorry if I made you upset or something, but I really just wanted to ask you to be my valentine and, I didn't know how to do it," Maggie looked elsewhere and rubbed her arm, while Hugh stopped and turned to look at her. "I thought that if I invited you to eat ice cream, or just do something that would bring a good time between us, then you'd be more open to the idea, but-"

"Why are you acting like I was angry at you, Maggie?" Hugh asked with a concerned tone. "I'm not angry with you, I'm just... shocked that you thought that asking me that in a public place would be a good idea, specially taking into account-"

Maggie narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "The age difference."

"It's just how things work regardless of location, Maggie," Hugh shrugged with a nervous smile, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder as he added, "In most places, if our love were public, it would be an scandal because I'm a grown adult, and you're just 13-"

"But I don't even look like it! Not anymore! I have teenage problems, I'm almost as tall as my Mom," Maggie lifted her shirt. "I even have to wear Mom's bras because the others at the store weren't big enough! And she wanted to hand-me something down, apparently."

Hugh quickly pulled Maggie's shirt. "Okay, let's not jump straight into stuff that'll get me in trouble with your Mom."

"But she's perfectly okay with me loving you," Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll be happy if she sees you showing me your bra," Hugh scratched the back of his head. "Let's dial it back a bit, okay? Did you try finding somebody else to be your valentine? A plan B of sorts?"

"I tried to, I really did," Maggie looked at the ground in regret. "But every time I did it, I always thought back about you and what you've done to me. Comparing you to those guys, I'm not sure if I could trust them the same way I trust you."

Maggie frowned and held back tears. "You were the first guy to ever comfort me when I felt down, and the only one who's done so since I was a kid. Everybody else just ignored me, tried and failed, or even told me to quit whining and grow a pair of balls!"

"But you're a girl!" Hugh stated in disbelief.

"I know!" Maggie shouted, only to turn meek as she finished, "But apparently, whoever said that doesn't know."

Maggie closed her eyes and cried a little as she hugged the man. "Hugh, be honest with me... if you ever were to stop loving me, would it be for the age difference alone, or-"

Suddenly, Hugh hugged back, stunning the emo teenager.

"I'll always love you, Maggie, no matter how big the age difference is, or how far apart we are from each other," Hugh stated, tightening the hug and caressing Maggie's hair as he added, "But, for our sake, I don't want to risk anything that could spit us, possibly forever."

After the moment of shock left, Maggie returned the hug and closed her eyes. "And I... don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do. But... if it's okay with you... could you spend the rest of Valentine's Day with me?"

Hugh and Maggie separated, and Hugh grabbed Maggie's cheeks as he stated, "I wouldn't want to spend this day with anybody else."

Maggie smiled, and the lovers shared a kiss, with the sun setting in the background.


End file.
